The Substitue Dad
by theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH
Summary: Rory realizes that sometimes a substitute is actually better than the real thing. Chris messes up again and Luke reminds Rory that she always has a place where she can go for coffee and a shoulder to cry on. ABSOLUTELY NO ROMANCE just a sweet little family one-shot. Please leave a review!


I never have really been able to talk about my disappointment with my dad- at least not without looking like I was being whiny or a drama queen. I mean the people around me have always seemed to have such worse daddy issues than me. I mean my mom can barely stand to be in the same room as either of her parents for a long amount of time, Lane's dad died, and Jess's dad left him. In comparison to all of that a dad that calls once every couple of months and has only ever been to one of the seventeen birthday parties that I have had is practically Danny Tanner. So I am forced to suffer in silence... most of the time.

I do have one person who doesn't mind me unloading on him once in a while, mostly because he has been more of a father to me than Christopher has ever been.

Luke has always taken care of my mom and me, even though he never actually had to. I know there is such a thing as small town courtesy, but that doesn't normally extend to making me book cases and cooking me mashed potatoes when I was sick. I even know that he was in love with my mother, but none of my mom's other boyfriends ever came to my horrible dance recitals and told me I had done great even though I had fallen on my butt onstage. Luke cares about me, and that was why this time I wasn't afraid to go to him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

I guess honesty I had not had a destination in mind that night as I had been out walking. I had just wanted to be out of my house, away from my mom with her understanding smile and away from Lane and Jess and Dean who would never really understand why I was so cut up over this. Lane would smile and listen and give me a sympathetic hug when I was done, Jess would ask me why I even care that my dad bailed on me again, and Dean would just look at me awkwardly. None of those were the reactions I wanted at the moment. So that left me with walking around the Hollow and trying my hardest to hold in tears that were begging to fall from my eyes, so not to worry any of the eccentric townspeople. It was dark though, so I could let a few slip as long as I wiped them quickly. I guess I had not wiped them quickly enough.

"Rory are you alright? This is the third time you have walked in front of the dinner." Luke said worriedly as he stepped outside the diner's door.

"I'm fine." I tried to assure him, but the words seemed to be the trigger for all of the tears that I had been holding in to spill out.

"Oh Rory don't cry!" Luke cried, "come in here, I'll make you some coffee."

"Thanks," I sniffed. The diner was completely empty which wasn't that shocking since it was already ten at night and most of the citizens of Stars Hollow were tucked away in their homes by this hour. I sat down and Luke made a fresh pot of coffee while shooting me concerned glances.

"Would you like a danish?" Luke offered as he poured me a mug and got himself a cup of tea.

"No thanks I am not really in a danish mood right now." I replied.

"Well this is a moment for the history books, a Gilmore girl turning down food. Don't worry I won't tell your mother." Luke joked and I let out a small chuckle.

"What's the matter Rory? Is it Dean? Did that little punk do something to you?" Luke asked getting angrier as he spoke of Dean.

"No Dean hasn't done anything," I assured him quickly.

"Good. It wasn't Jess was it?" Luke asked unsure.

"No it wasn't Jess." I replied, "it's just... my dad."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"What did he do?" Luke asked cautiously.

"What he always does, makes plans and then backs out at last minute." I answered sadly. "He said he was going to take me to New York to see a play this weekend. It would have been the first time I had seen him in almost a year, but he called and canceled because he had some dumb work function he had to go to."

"I'm sorry Rory, I know how disappointing this must feel."

"I'm not just disappointed- you know? I'm hurt, I'm really hurt! My dad... all he seems to do is screw up stuff, and yet I put him on this pedestal! UGH! Dads are not supposed to cause their kids pain, they are supposed to try and protect them from getting hurt. They are supposed to watch out for them and be there for them and all my dad ever does is make things harder for me and my mom. And I can't even talk to him about anything because if I say something that he doesn't like he will disappear for two years and then show up again and act like nothing has happened! I know because it has happened before." I rambled on switching off from yelling to crying during my rampage. Luke came over by me and wrapped me into an awkward hug, he let me cry into his shoulder until I was all dried out.

"You deserve so much better Rory," Luke said honestly as he patted me comfortingly on the back.

"I wish my dad was more like you. You are so dependable and sweet and protective and you actually care about what happens to me. You make me birthday coffee cakes and let me study in here for hours and you listen to me when I have problems and you threaten my boyfriends, and you fix things when they are broken instead of just making them worse. Sometimes I just wish you were my dad." I said honestly. Luke looks at me sadly and squeezes my hand that was lying on the counter.

"I wish I was your dad too." Luke said truthfully but embarrassed. "You are a great girl Rory, smart and funny. You are going to do such amazing things and I will always be here for you, no matter what. You can always depend on me for support- I just want you to know that."

"Thanks Luke." I said giving him a hug. I looked up at the clock and noticed how late it was getting.

"I should probably get home, my mom will worry about me." I said getting up and taking the last sip of my coffee.

"I'll drive you, you shouldn't be out alone this late at night." Luke offers grabbing his keys.

"Luke it's Stars Hollow. The worst think that could possibly happen would be that I would run into Kirk while he was sleep walking again."

"Well that's reason enough. Come on." He said seriously and I laughed.

"Okay." We jumped into his truck and he drove me the two minute drive to my house. As I got out I told him thank you again.

"It was no problem Rory." He said. "And umm... I would be happy to take you to a play this weekend. I mean if you want."

"Really?" I asked both touched and surprised.

"Yeah, just no musicals, I can't stand them."

"Thanks Luke. I'll look up showtimes and get back to you tomorrow." I assured him.

"Anytime and you do that." He smiled. I said a final goodbye and headed into the house. I noticed that Luke didn't drive away until he knew I was safely inside. It was nice, to be looked after by someone who wasn't my mother or my grandparents.

Maybe I didn't need a reliable dad after all, though it would be nice, because I had the best substitute dad that a girl could ever ask for.

**I wasn't really positive of what happened with Mr. Kim, so I made up my own theory. I hope you all liked it. This little plot bunny has been rolling around in my head for a few days. I have always loved how Luke was so protective of Rory, even when he and Loralie were not dating. I have also really hated Christopher at times. I think Luke and Rory have a very interesting bond. SO please leave a review! I would really appreciate it, they make me happy! **


End file.
